The present invention relates to a liquid spraying nozzle and more particularly to a multi-mode nozzle capable of producing different, selectable spray patterns.
Many known multi-mode spraying nozzles have complex structures, are relatively expensive to produce and have limited versatility Many of these nozzles include means for selecting different spray outlets from the nozzle. Some permit outlet selection by rotating a multi-outlet spray head to align an outlet with a spray nozzle. Typically, the spray nozzles include a spray head which is not easily separable from and replaceable on the nozzle part which defines a water supply to the spray head.
Some spray nozzles include a rotating spray nozzle, in the form of a turbine, which spins as the liquid is sprayed to produce a conical or fanning out spray pattern. It is often difficult to assemble and disassemble such nozzles and their turbines. Also, compared to other types of spray generating structures, turbines are more complex and, therefore, the convention has been to provide special spray heads for turbines In other words, the prior art has not provided a standard spray head body which could be used interchangeably for turbine, as well as non-turbine applications.